


You Are A Hero, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Edtablished Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Ho'opio (To Take Captive), First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Talking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny feels low about himself, What does Steve tell him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are A Hero, Danno:

*Summary: Danny feels low about himself, What does Steve tell him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling a little low about himself, as he was sitting at his favorite spot of all of Hawaii. He just had a difficult case with his Obama, & it took a lot out of him. He sighed, as he was trying to forget the awful day.

Meanwhile, Commander Steve McGarrett, Danny’s partner knew that his precious blond was feeling terrible about what had happened. He searched almost half of the island for him, & realized where he could be, when he needs to be alone. He got to their favorite spot, & found Danny there all miserable.

“How are you doing, Danno ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, as he sat down to join him. The Loudmouth Detective looked at him sadly, & said, “I am not fit to do this job anymore, I don’t deserve my spot at Five-O”, He just went back to look at the scenery.

“Don’t feel bad about beating the hell out of Ray Beckett, He was a piece of crap, who takes advantage of the system, & hurts little kids”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he puts a comforting arm around him. He hates to see Danny being insecure about himself, The Former Seal told him this.

“You are a hero, Danno, You gave one family closure, & kept your promise to another, I love you”, He said, as he did, as he had a crush on him, but was afraid of being rejected. Danny kissed him back, & said, “I love you too”, They spent the rest of their time talking, as they sat in their favorite spot.

The End.


End file.
